


blurrys the one im not

by orphan_account



Series: g:o:n:e:r [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Josh Dun, Consensual Underage Sex, EUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO HAPPY AND NERVOUS, Josh Dun POV, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyler, Teenage Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, autistic tyler joseph, friendly spooky jim, third person pov in some chaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh Dun has a lot of regrets, trauma, and love for Tyler.Josh Dun has a lot of failed attempts at many things, he is convinced defeating Blurry is one of them.ORthe sequel, and last part, to 'ive got two faces', where we find out more about josh's past. read part 1 first.





	1. he has truly beautiful hair

**Author's Note:**

> yeeee! so excited for this. i'm so glad i did this. i regret not giving josh a pov in igtf, but suspense i guess?  
> anyways, hope u guys enjoy! i know i sure did enjoy writing this.

JOSH POV

The worrying stench of cigarettes rose from the bathroom when I walk past it.

I stay in front of the door for at least 30 seconds, and coughing soon starts.

Tyler’s lungs were very very much not used to cigarettes, but Blurryface thought different, I guess. Or maybe that’s what he was going for?  
Who knows with that fucker.

I knock on the door three times. A annoyed “ehh?” is all I get. It hurt. I keep trying to remind myself that Tyler would never do this to me, this is all Blurryface.  
It’s all the worrying, idiotic, cryptic Blurryface.

“Let me in.” I whine.

“No!”

I twist the doorknob.  
He forgot to lock it.

I peak to see him with a cigarette in one hand and a zippo in another.

“Where did you -agh- get those?” I ask with a cough, after walking in hesitantly.  
“Chris’ glove compartment. You want one?”

I wrinkle my nose at his offer. “No, I have good lungs and I want them to stay that way, dipshit.”  
Blurryface just laughs.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be smoking in the next few years, Joshua.”

“What?”

“You see, Josh, guys with anxiety smoke more often. It’s a...stress reliever.”  
Blurryface says it as though it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“There are...other things...you could smoke to relieve anxiety.” I offer.

“But will they relieve your anxiety 100%, all the time?”  
I shake my head no.  
Blurryface shrugs his shoulders.

What a weird fucking man.  
→ → →  
Tyler Joseph is either heavier than he looks, or I’m really weak.

Both things are equally likely, in my opinion.

He finally fell asleep while watching a odd movie about a girl who brought her friends to visit her aunt.

I lay him down with a small grunt and his hair does a…’floomp’ thing. I’ve never realized how truly beautiful his hair is.

He still has his suit on for...some fucking reason. But he took off the jacket.

Blurry(?) squirms when I put him under the covers.  
“Joshie?” Tyler squeaks.

“Yes, Ty?” I say while resting my hand on his arm.

“Where m’ at? Why do I got a suit?” Tyler whispers, very confused.

“You’re home, in your bed. We just got done watching a movie after coming home from the funeral.”

Tyler nods. He tries to clumsily unbutton his shirt but I end up doing it.  
“S’okay, I gotcha. You don’t have to have a shirt if you don’t want it.”

After he is undressed (but with underwear on, obviously), I do the same and crawl into bed.

Tyler snuggles into my chest and hums. He has one hand on my back. “How ya feelin’, Ty?”

“I’m doin’ okay...I feel weird but you’re real warm.”

I laugh lightly at his comment.

“Whatcha mean?”

“My head is...light...I’m entering a new dimension, J-”

I laugh loudly. “Tyler, your sugar is low.”

He nods.

“I’m gonna get you snacks, stay awake.”

I pull away and turn on the light. He has a huge fucking grin, and a blush.

“I love you, Tyler!” I yell from the hallway.

Tyler laughs and his speech is slightly slurred. “Love youtoo!”


	2. his eyes nearly make me pass out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its britney bitch.
> 
> after a few weeks of being gone, im back binch !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HENLO??? IM BACK AFTER 50 YRS?? FUK U SCHOOL AND EXECUTIVE DYSFUNCTION!!!!!  
> anyways sorry i was gone heres some fluff to apologize

JOSH POV

I was running down a dark pier. I think I was running from something?

I look back to see if I’m right.  
I am. Behind me is a clouded figure, just a little taller than me. It’s a human obviously, their features look...censored?  
The person has a winter hat on, even though the air was heavy and humid.

I reach the end of the pier. I look down and there’s nothing but pitch black water.

I begin to hear footsteps behind me. Getting closer. I can’t turn around.

“Stop, please.” I croak.

They finally reach me. They have a masculine frame and their neck and hands are... painted black?  
Sounds like some fuckery.

He leans into my ear. “Can you wash me?”

“Uh, n-”   
My words are interrupted by me getting pushed into the water.  
It’s so damn cold.

“Can you drown me?” A muffled voice says from above the water. It sounds like it’s from a sound system.  
→ → →   
“-Sure Josh would be very happy with that! I’ll ask him later. He’s still sleeping.” Tyler says enthusiastically. His voice came from the kitchen, and I didn’t hear anyone else, so he was probably talking on the phone. Tyler sounded very excited.

“Yeah, haha, we stayed up and watched a movie. That’s all we did, though!”

I smile against the pillow. It’s still adorable how innocent Tyler was about sex.  
Like, after all we did the first time, I still do not expect this innocence from him.

“-Haha...mhmm...Oh yeah...Sure, see you later, bye-bye.”

I get out of the bed and try to find my shirt, but I eventually decide against it. The floor is way too cold.

 

“Goodmorning, Ty.” My voice is rusty from being unused.

He jumps a little before smiling. “Josh, dude, your hair…”  
I think my little fringe was sticking out a bit. “Thanks, it’s my new style.”

“I like your shirtless, weird hair, style.” He says while poking me lightly in the stomach. I do it back.

“I wouldn’t be shirtless, thanks to you.”  
It was absolutely cute that Tyler wore my shirt(s), I would pay him to do it.

He blushed at my comment. I would also pay him to blush.

I hug Tyler from behind. “How are you?”

He touches me hand lightly before answering.  
“Uh, better than I expected, in a way…?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I, uh, can't get the image of blood out of my head?” He says nervously.

“Like, hers? What you saw?” I ask tentatively.

“Uh huh. I talked to Chris earlier and I think that kept my mind off of things, a little bit.” Tyler says with a hint of doubt.

I wonder why he was up so early, though.

“Ah. What'd you guys talk about, i-if you mind me asking…?”

“He…” Tyler took a deep breath “wants us to move in with him.”

I nod. It was a good thing for Chris to do.  
“You wanna do it?”

“I've lived here my whole life. Not really.”

Understandable. I wouldn't want to leave behind my childhood home either.

“Yeah, you've gotta think about what'd be the best in the long run.”

Tyler simply nods.

“How are you, Josh? You don’t...talk about your feelings much.” He mumbled.

“I’m okay.”  
My family never talked about feelings. Talking about them was never okay, especially if you were a man.  
So, I’m not too sure if I am alright, I guess.  
→ →   
“You need a shirt.” Tyler mumbles from the other end of the couch.

“You too.” I say back.

“I...have one, though.” “Yeah, but it’s not yours!”

Tyler grins, handsomely, might I add.

“Why do you want me to take off m-your shirt, jesus!” He says sarcastically.

I laugh back. “I’ll go get yours, shithead.” 

I walk to his bedroom and dig through his second and third drawers. They mainly contain shirts, pants, and a few (slightly concerning) unused bandages.

I finally pick a purple shirt, he probably looks pretty good in purple.

I walk back in and throw it him. “Gimme my shirt back.”

“Thank you…” He says muffled by his own shirt, taking it off. His skin was, somehow, kinda tan.

I take my own shirt back and put it on. “I love the way you say ‘thank you’. It sounds very nice.”

“Thank you, Josh.”  
I lay down next to him and he snuggles up to my chest. He’s warm. I place one arm around him and the other in his hair.

“You made my shirt smell nice.” I comment. 

“Pssh.”

“Love you, Tyler.

“I love you, Joshie.” He says sleepily.   
I think he fell asleep.  
→ →  
Yeah, he definitely fell asleep. He’s snoring lightly.

I give him a light kiss on the forehead before, very carefully, slipping out my arm from underneath him.

That dude is like, perfect.

I go to the bathroom and shake my arm a bit before turning the light on.

After taking a shower and digging up old items, I try to perfect my eyeshadow, but it went just like it did last time. It ended up messy. Tyler seemed to like it, though.  
→ →   
I ruffle Tyler’s hair before saying his name quietly.  
“What’s up, babe?” I ask.

He whines before rolling over and answering. “Nothin’...”

Tyler opens his eyes and flutters them. I nearly passed out, probably.

“You look pretty, Joshie…”

I smile, and he does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitchez did yall see that?????? joshua william dun shaved his head????????????????????? my friend confirmed it????????? im dying WHAT is my buff daddy (THAT WAS A JOKE KINDA) doin???

**Author's Note:**

> im..........proud.......


End file.
